


Behind Doors

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1950s, Character Death, Drag Queens, F/M, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racism, Racist Language, Sexism, Trans Character, trans!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Matthew Williams move with his aunt, uncle and cousin Alfred F. Jones to England in 1956 15th November . He meets the beautiful but shy mute Honda Sakura, he falls in love with her but not without problems and secrets .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Female Japan (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc, Spain/Female China (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Kudos: 2





	Behind Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is clearly something new I once tested to write because I want to write small romance novels once and still do, this whole story takes place in 1956 clearly I was never born and I trust my gut how to write this .
> 
> Lots of racism actually here most of Alfred's parents actually and some others, Alfred is a bit racist but he gets better he is just a young boy trying to please his parents while he knows it's wrong . I don't support racism it's disgusting act everyone is equel !
> 
> Anyway also characters death, homophobia, transgender, drag queens ( because they are awesome ! ) sexism is also in it, the story is actually about Matthew Williams ( Canada ) and how he falls in love with a Japanese mute girl named Honda Sakura ( Nyotalia Japan ) it will be slow burn through and I will work on this story on slow pace because I want it to be perfect as I can get :)
> 
> Also for any clear things Matthew is not a racist or has anything against woman being out more, his mother raised him better then that .
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or time mistakes like I don't really know when the word dude got invented actually .
> 
> Please check out my poll thank you !

Matthew just watched cars drove past them .

Black cars or red he sometimes spots a white one .

He was bored out of his mind and misses home very dearly, next to him sat his cousin Alfred who snores away the boredome .

Matthew sighs at least he escaped the boredome by sleeping he wished he could do that, but his aunt was talking his ear off ever since yesterday . Matthew's cruly hair somehow bothers her but he refuses to cut it .

' You need to do something about your hair Matthew, England is a fine country and fine people like we need to fit in .' Is what she says .' What about Al ? '

' His name is Alfred and you address him as such .' Was her first answer to him as she took a pocket mirror to check her make up .' And he is fine as he is he should not change .'

_Why only me ? Why do I need to change ? Mom loved my hair ._

Just thinking about her made him miss home more, the mountain view his school showed, the snow in the winter and the animals that sometimes come across him as he walked to school back to home .

How he wished he was dead like her .

His father died when he was 3 years old, cancer they said within 2 months he was dead .

His mother died in a car crash when she picked him up from school, that was 2 years ago Matthew was suddenly on the doorstep of his new family in America .

The first thing they said was .

' _She should have know better, a woman should not drive .'_

Matthew almost turned around and left cursing in french if he could, because none of that happened because his cousin who lay snoring next to him hugged him and welcomed him .

How can 2 cold hearted people give birth to someone who turns to be imperfect, human and so kind hearted . Matthew will never understand that .

' There he is finally .' His uncle said .

' Matthew wake up Alfred .'

Matthew just kicked Alfred awake shocking the other boy up .' Wha ..' He rubbed his eyes as he looked around .' Is it lunch yet ? '

' No my dear .' His mother cooes as she then glares at Matthew .' You could done that more gentlty what if it bruises .'

Matthew decided to keep his mouth shut .

She never worries if Alfred does it, but that must mean the pros for being the golden egg .

Alfred F. Jones comes from a rich family with a good reputation the joy on both grandparents sides, their mothers were sisters and his mother married a lumberjack not that special but he knows they were happy . Even though none of the other family members saw that .

' Mom I am okay relax .' Alfred laughed he did feel the kick, but it was along gone and he could laugh it off it's not like Matthew chopped it off .

' Tell me if it hurts my baby boy .'

' Mom ! ' Alfred whines as his mother cooes again making his father snap at her .' Don't baby him too much ! You don't want to make him a sissy like his cousin do you ! '

Also that his uncle decided he was somehow a sissy, Matthew knows that he should have showed more intrest in sports and slapping a womans butt, but he only loves skating on ice that he hopes doing in England and his mother showed him manners while they thought she hardly did .

The taxi driver put their suitcases in the trunk, Matthew helped because the man looked like he will break his bag moving Alfred's suitcase .

' What are you doing Matthew ? ' Alfred asked .' Helping him .'

' Why that's we are paying him no .' Alfred looked confused .

' Your suitcase is heavy as an hippo Alfred, did you put bricks in it ? '

' Don't be rude ! ' His aunt started again .' It's okay sir everything is fine .' The young dark skinned man said with a smile .' You sure ? '

' Mattie let the ape do his job .' Alfred looked annoyed from the lack of sleep, Matthew felt the man stiff beside him .' Alfred .' But he did not get the chance to say anything anymore, the trunk closes and everyone but Matthew stepped in the car .

The man waited for Matthew to get in, as he stepped in he mouted sorry to him . The man who ever did not react but Matthew noticed a small smile .

' Really Matthew .' His uncle gave him the face of dissapointed .' Alfred told me you were helping that disgusting ape here .'

 _What's wrong for being human ? That man is a human being !_ Matthew wanted to shout that but he kept his mouth shut, he knows he will lose this battle only because they are family, and they are with 3, 2 are just pigs in human skin and one is highly stupid and a confused spoiled brat .

Matthew felt bad for thinking like that of Alfred who just does what his parents say and thinks they are right he is born with a golden spoon .

But being tired, missing home, being so done with everything Matthew found himself being at right to be angry at his cousin being a snitch .

' The suitcase was too heavy uncle .' Was all he said and regrets it at the narrowed eyes of the man .' Then he should look for something else, it's not our problem if he breaks his back .' Alfred nodded .

' The retard should just break it less of them better for us .'

Matthew never wanted to slap a woman so hard .

' Anyway .' Alfred noticed the tension .' Let's make this clear I want to have the biggest room ! ' Alfred smirked with a childish face making Matthew roll his eyes .' Are you a big boy then ? '

' I am so ! '

' Really I don't see it .'

' Put your glasses up blindy ! '

' Your eyes are worse then mine ! '

Both boys bicker and laughed at eachother, making fun and who run the fast upstairs get the biggest room .

' You better not cheat ! '

' I did not cheat ! '

' You so did ! ' Matthew laughed .' You were off at 2 ..'

' Because you have longer leggs give me a handicap ! '

' Boys .' Finally the aunt looked up at her nephew and son .' Don't shout please have some manners .'

' Sorry mom .'

' Sorry aunt Claire .'

The woman turned to look outside as her husband Harold looked at the newspaper .

' The Kirklands are getting bigger by the day ..'

' Good thing you start to work there too honey .' As both adults start to talk Matthew and Alfred calmed down .' What do you think of our new home Mattie ? ' Alfred whispered .

' No idea ...'

_I wonder when my heart will follow me to this strange land I have to call home_


End file.
